


the doe's music

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Harpsichords, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Abigail thinks as she plays the harpsichord.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	the doe's music

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** music
> 
> enjoy!

Abigail learns to play the harpsichord.

It's not that weird of an instrument, more alike to a piano than Hannibal would like to admit, but matter of fact is that it's a little easier to learn than she anticipated.

"You're doing great," Hannibal tells her.

As she plays, she wonders what would he do if she wasn't doing so great. If she had no natural talent with the harpsichord; if she couldn't grasp the theory behind it and her fingers hit the keys awkwardly.

Images of being cut open like a doe pass through her mind. But she keeps playing.


End file.
